Colors
by Dusk Cherry
Summary: Sasuke se sentia perdido em uma solidão, em um profundo escuro onde o brilho dos orbes esmeraldinos não o iluminava mais, não o mostrava o caminho. - SasuSaku - // Songfic //


"**Colors"**

**By:** _'Dusk Cherry_

-

-

Depois de sua vingança, Sasuke retorna para Konoha sendo visto por muitos como um traidor.

Estes viravam a cara, ou torciam o nariz para Sasuke, entre esse grupo de pessoas encontrava-se, Sakura.

Ela não o olhava mais com amor e admiração, e sim com frieza, amargura, _ódio_.

O brilho que sempre se mantinha nas esmeraldas fora severamente apagado dando lugar a uma sombra gélida.

Sasuke se culpava por isso, aquilo que nem ele próprio conseguia dizer o que era, o sufocava por dentro 

**Can you feel it crush you does it seem to bring the worst in you out  
There's no running away from these things that hold you down**

_Você pode sentir aquilo esmagando você  
Que parece que traz o pior de você para fora  
Não há fuga dessas coisas que te seguram pra baixo_

Ele só queria que as coisas fossem simples, queria recuperar todo o tempo perdido.

"Mas por que ela complica tanto?" Perguntas assim o invadia a todo o momento.

"Por que ela simplesmente não me abraça, e diz que está tudo bem?"

**Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this  
Of all the colors that you've shine this is surely not your best  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are  
**

_Eles te complicam  
Porque eles te fazem se sentir assim  
De todas as cores que você brilha  
Com certeza essa não é a sua melhor  
Mas você deveria saber que essas cores que você brilha são_

Sasuke, já tentou inúmeras vezes ir falar com ela, o que resultava em gritos amargurados, sufocados pelo tempo.

"Vá embora! Eu nunca mais quero falar com você! Você não é o Sasuke-kun que eu amei você é um estranho para mim, você é sombrio, você me dá medo.

As lágrimas percorriam as bochechas rosadas insistentemente e quando a voz já não lhe saia, Sakura corria para longe dali.

**Surely not the best colors that you shine  
Surely not the best colors that you shine  
**_Com certeza não são as melhores cores que você brilha  
Com certeza não são as melhores cores que você brilha_

Sasuke se sentia perdido em uma solidão, em um profundo escuro onde o brilho dos orbes esmeraldinos não o iluminava mais, não o mostrava o caminho.

Sabia também que não teria mais dois braços delicados envoltos de si para protegê-lo.

Mas se sentia ainda pior, por saber que perdeu tudo por conta própria, isso o machucava. A dor era tanta, que a proposta de fuga lhe parecia atraente.

Contudo não podia abandoná-la, não de novo, mesmo nas condições que se encontrava. Mesmo assim não podia esquecer o fato que um dia ela o amou se arriscou para vê-lo feliz.

**I know you feel alone yeah and no one else can figure you out  
But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down  
Well they'd love to save you don't you know they love to see you smile  
But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style  
**

_Eu sei que você se sente só  
E que ninguém pode te entender._

_Mas nunca dê as costas para aqueles que te ajudam  
Bom, eles amariam te salvar  
Você não sabe que eles amam te ver sorrir  
Mas essas cores que você brilha, com certeza não são o seu estilo_

O moreno dos orbes ônix, se encontrava na saída de Konoha, talvez ele já tenha ido longe demais, talvez ela já tenha perdido tudo até ele próprio, e principalmente _ela..._

**I know you're feeling like you're lost  
**_Eu sei que você se sente perdido  
Você sente que foi levado longe demais  
_

Com uma ultima olhada e um suspiro Sasuke se vira para seu destino um tanto sombrio, dá o primeiro passo e logo após ouvi seu nome.

"Sasuke"

Vira-se, embora soubesse quem era a dona da voz.

Sakura estava diante dele, com algumas lagrimas nos olhos e num movimento rápido correu até o moreno o abraçando, Sasuke mais do que rápido correspondeu o abraço.

Ficaram ali abraçados sendo contemplados pela luz da lua.

**you should know these colors that you're shining are  
**_Você não sabe que essas cores que você brilha são._

**F**_im_

**N/A:**_ Yo Minna! _

_O nome da música que eu usei é "Colors" – Crossfade; Baixem, é muito boa!_

_Espero que tenham gostado, e não se esqueçam das reviews, elas são muito importantes =)_

_**K**__issus no Kokoro _

**N/B: **Yo, minna!

Eu achei essa fic uma gracinha e eu curti betar ela (dessa vez não teve nenhuma risadinha maliciosa embutida ^^).

Sejam bonzinhos e não se esqueçam da lei dos **R's**, ok? Não, gente, não é a da reciclagem ¬¬' **Read&Review.**


End file.
